


Bed talks

by trolldrottning (BloodyBaroness)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawke and Isabela are friends with benefits, M/M, Reaver/Berserker Hawke, Red Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBaroness/pseuds/trolldrottning
Summary: Main pairing is m!Handers, Hawkebela is purely physical and a side pairing.

Hawke is more of a wild bear than a man, living his life to its fullest, not going deeper than the bottom of the closest mug. And then he meets Anders, who likes to scratch deeper than the spiky, growling surface. I hope nobody dies in the process...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and tags will be updated with new chapters. As of now there is nothing more than the afterglow and some teasing while talking naked in bed. Be warned: Hawke is not a nice man, although the work is generally Anders positive. **I do not treat Justice as a separate person, but as Anders' alternative state of mind. If you don't accept it, please don't read further than the 1st chapter.**

"Bethany!" Hawke's thunder voice carried from the entrance through the dirty hole they had to call their home for now. "Bethy!"

"She is not here lad and you are not in a kennel!" Gamlen retorted, not even peeking from the room in the back where he had been stuffing his face. Hawke decided he didn't want to know what his uncle was eating.

The door behind him creaked and his sister's voice reached him before he could even see the tip of her boot.

"I swear to the Maker, big brother" she scolded, pushing the heavy wing. "A bit louder and you'd summon our father himself!"

"Gear up Bethy" he said, instead of replying to her reprimand. "We're going to find this Grey Warden Varric spoke about."

She entered the main chamber wrinkling her nose. Hair gray instead of dark chocolate and a few wrinkles and she was a walking image of their mother, Leandra. She looked at him with those piercing glowing eyes of hers, putting small palms on her hips.

"Gear up as in…" she hung her voice, tilting her head to the right.

"As in take your…" Hawke cleared his throat "walking stick." He winked at his sister. "And all those amulets for your gout and cobweb cough."

She nearly jumped of excitement, quickly vanishing behind the curtain that marked their bedroom. Hawke rolled the thought of taking his sister to Darktown. He and his family had spent all their lives keeping her out of templar's sight and safe. But being a mage, she could be a valuable argument in negotiations with the Warden, allegedly a Fereldan apostate himself. He pushed the thought to the back of his head. He had fought mages before, he would keep Bethany safe.

"We're not going to get you two engaged you know" he growled at her prolonging preparations.

"Not with you around" she replied, pushing the curtain aside. "You steal all the hearts!"

"Not this again!" Hawke grumbled.

"You stole my boyfriend!"

Bethany fixed a dirty cloth that was covering her staff's focusing crystal and made it look like a crooked, heavy walking stick for a poor girl with a gout.

"You were ten and he was not your boyfriend…" Hawke picked up an old teasing fight only because he knew it made Bethany happy. After Carver's death she cherished every connection to her only living brother.

"I would have married him!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

"You still can" Hawke grumbled, opening the heavy door before her, gesticulating with his head so she'd hurry.

"He's fat and bald now" Bethy moaned, rolling her eyes.

"What about true love and its blindness?" he teased, walking half a step behind her right arm.

"I decided to follow Isabela's steps" young mage giggled, not looking back at her brother. "I will be shallow and have fun with muscled handsome sailors."

Hawke stopped, grabbed her elbow and purred, looking her straight in the eye.

"Over their dead bodies."

***

Hawke rolled onto his back, making the bed creak under his massive weight. Giggle sweet like caramel reached him from behind a dirty screen.

"What's so funny?" he asked, scratching his chest.

"It's a miracle we haven't broken the bed yet" Isabela purred, jingling her numerous bracelets while cleaning herself.

"I'd be more worried about this paper walls" he laughed deeply from throat, rolling to his side and resting his head in his palm.

"You know that I like it when they hear us" Isabela said, slowly going back to the bed. He took a good look of her soft, curvy body. Without clothes she lost some of her malice and gained even more sensuality. Hawke would swear she even swinged her hips differently, more widely, like she was dancing. 

"Yeah" he growled, grabbing a handful of hip as she sat beside him. "But Varric won't be happy with your ass in his soup."

She slapped his arm pouting theatrically.

"Anyone would be happy with my ass in their soup!" she said, settling her buttock into Hawke's huge palm.

"It's a good ass" he admitted, squeezing gently. His fingers caressed her full hip and slowly slid around her thigh. Isabela grabbed his palm and slid it back to her hip.

"Not so fast sailor" she purred. "Tell me how it went with the Warden."

Hawke rolled onto his back, grumbling. He didn't take her because he was scared her foul mouth and full chest would distract the mage or even scare him off, should he be the delicate type. He knew he was intimidating enough as he was, so taking silver tongue merchant, apostate sister and a righteous city guard was smarter than taking a mage hating elf, foul mouthed sailor or a Dalish blood mage.

"We fuck because you said you were not a bed talker" he murmured, hoping he would be allowed to skip the tale. He was not much of a chatter himself.

"We fuck because you couldn't resist my charms" she teased, straddling him. A thin blanket wasn't much of a protection from her warm "charms". Hawke grumbled.

"Come on Hawke" she said, wiggling her hip. "I'll make it worth your while."

He sighed, giving up. There were a few people who could outtalk Isabela and Hawke was not one of them.

"He's a tiny frightened mage…" he started, propping himself on elbows. Pirate's laugh filled the room.

"Everyone's tiny compared to you Hawke" she said, covering her mouth. It was not untrue, as the warrior was a moving mountain of pure muscle. 

"Bela…" he sighed.

"Alright, alright, continue!" Isabela slapped her palm on her mouth, marking she was done interrupting.

"He's a tiny frightened mage who decided to bargain with me." Hawke said, smirking. Isabela's eyes glimmered, but she kept her mouth shut. "I'm helping him tonight in exchange for Deep Roads maps."

"Is he cute?" she shot with a wicked grin. Hawke slightly rolled his massive shoulders in an attempt to shrug.

"You are no fun!" Isabela whined, pouting. "I'm coming with you!"

"Oh I don't know" Hawke growled. "You moan every time I ask you to do something…"

She wiggled her hips, leaning forward.

"If you make me moan enough now" she purred, tracing a line from his sternum to his navel "I may not have the power to do it later."

"You're a liar" Hawke said, carefully filling his huge palms with her full breasts, she gasped when his thumbs touched her nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me motivated, please leave one and let me know what you think!


End file.
